Ghostbusters of the Fatal Frame
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: The team, accompanied by an agent from the Department of Homeland Security, must journey to Japan to exorcise a mysterious manor. Crossover with Fatal Frame.
1. Ghostbusters of the Fatal Frame

**Ghostbusters of the Fatal Frame**

**Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own the **_**Real Ghostbusters**_** or the videogame **_**Fatal Frame. **_**They are properties of their respective creators. I make no money from this fic. The characters from the Department of Homeland Security including Agents Bill Lumberg and Diego Serrone and his partner Diefenbaker are my creations. Any discrepancies in canon are due to not having seen the series since 1991 and gaining most of my information for Fatal Frame from wikipedia articles and the site Beyond the Camera Lens. Miku and Mafayu Hinasaki, as well as Junsei Takamine, Koji Ogata, and Tomoe Hirasaka are all property of Tecmo. **

**For fans of my other works in other categories, fear not I'm still working on them.**

---

"Janine, what the hell is going on here?" Peter Venkman asked as he stood in the doorway of the lobby of the old firehouse that served as their headquarters, "Who are these guys?"

Literally two minutes after the team had spent all night chasing and trapping a ghost out of an old church in Chinatown they had walked in just in time to see two men in civilian clothes that had 'Feds' written all over them. The first was a tall, skinny Caucasian fellow with salt and pepper hair wearing thick glasses, gray slacks, and a pink and white shirt and tie. The other fellow was younger than the first, and shorter with a lean athletic build and dressed a bit more casually, wearing jeans, hiking boots, and a white Barcelona soccer jersey. He was white like the first man, but his close cropped black hair and the slant to his eyes hinted at having some Asiatic heritage. Beside him was a shepherd type dog with bright blue eyes with a harness that had the words Police K-9 stenciled in white on it.

"Agent Bill Lumberg, Department of Homeland Security." The bespectacled man said, with a monotone, "And please make no remarks about my name. That would be great. Thanks."

The other man let out a half snorted laugh. "This gentleman is Agent Diego Serrone, US Border Patrol." Lumberg said, "And his...partner, Diefenbaker."

"OK," Peter asked, "Now here's the sixty-four dollar question, why are you guys here?"

"Peter," Janine began, "They want our help."

"Yes, thank you Miss Melnitz." Lumberg replied, "I am told your organization specializes in paranormal phenomenon, and we do have a case on our books that might require your unique talents."

"And what is that?" Pete asked.

"The information is in the file with your secretary." Lumberg said, "Agent Serrone will accompany you on your case."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Peter said, "Your putting this guy with us? No way."

"Dr. Venkman, I suggest you adopt a more humble attitude." Lumberg began, "You can refuse this operation if you'd like, but there might be some more consequences you might not like."

"Such as?" Ray asked.

"Investigations into your finances, practices, possible lawsuits and government sanctions..." Lumberg replied.

"Listen buddy," Peter replied, "We don't take kindly to threats, and is that even legal..."

"With recent events my superiors are wanting to place observers with every organization not outside our aegis." Lumberg replied.

Ray interjected, "What would Agent Serrone's capacity be."

"He will be an observer for this case we would like you to help us with." Lumberg replied.

"And what are his qualifications?" Egon intervened.

"He spent almost the past five years in the US Border Patrol, much of it involved in Tactical Law Enforcement or Search and Rescue work." Janine replied, perusing his file, "Beforehand he spent five years in the United States Navy. He also has nearly three years of involvement with a local Search and Rescue unit near his station in Arizona."

"And what about the mutt?" Peter began.

"I don't go without this 'mutt', as you call it, Doctor Venkman." Diego replied, "He's half my team."

"What is he?" Ray asked, "I'm guessing part Siberian Husky and..."

"Part German Shepherd, near as I can tell." Diego replied.

"I don't know how rescue work in the Arizona desert and chasing illegal immigrants around compares to what we do." Egon replied.

"Have you ever tried it." Diego replied, "Deserts aren't any joke. Any number of things can kill you out there. Heat stroke, sun stroke, scorpions, poisonous snakes, frozen nights, hypothermia. And if God forbid Narco Traffickers happen to be around..."

"I believe Agent Serrone is attempting to say courage is required in his line of work." Lumberg replied.

"So what is this case?" Egon asked.

"It involves a student at New York University named Miku Hinasaki." Lumberg replied, "Supposedly she claims she has developed a sixth sense, the ability to see and perceive the dead. Recently she has been claiming to see ghosts of dead relations..."

"What do you want us do?" Peter asked.

"Investigate into Ms. Hinasaki's claims." Lumberg said.

"And then what?" Peter asked.

"I will send you further instructions as conditions warrant." Lumberg replied, leaving a business card on Janine's desk and walking out.

"So we're basically between a rock and a hard place right now." Egon said.

"So, are you settled in?" Ray asked Diego.

"My stuff's out back, in my truck." Diego replied, "But for now I'm alright."

Diefenbaker barked at that moment, Diego began, "If you'll excuse me, it's been a long drive from Arizona, my dog could use a walk."

"The Federal Government's taken an interest in us, great." Winston replied.

"I wonder why, after the years we've been operating." Ray asked, "And we have performed more than a

few public services."

"I don't know much about why, even with Lumberg's little 'proposal', but I don't like it." Egon replied, "Or

this Serrone fellow as an observer."

"I know you're not a big fan of all this, Egon." Janine replied, "But we don't want too much more government interest than what we've already generated."

"So when are we getting started?" Ray asked.

"We'll head over to the campus and see what we can find after lunch and a quick rest." Peter replied, with a yawn, "It was a long night's work."

"I'm going on my lunch break, call my cell if you need me." Janine asked.

----

Janine sat down on top of a blanket she spread out on the grass, near the pond in Central Park. She started to unwrap the tuna salad sandwich in her bag when she heard a couple yowls and barks and Diego shouting, "Dief, leave it! Leave it!"

Running around the bend in the path was Diego, chasing his K-9 partner. Diefenbaker was running down the path with a sandwich held between his jaws. "Bad dog! Bad dog!" Diego shouted as Diefenbaker stopped and wolfed the sandwich down.

"I thought K-9 handlers were supposed to be able to control their partners." Janine observed with a wry grin.

"Yep, that is the case." Diego replied, "When he's working he's got no issues, when he's off-duty he becomes a true chow hound..."

"Roo woo..."

"That's enough you." Diego replied, "You've already eaten my lunch. You wouldn't happen to know anywhere I could find something to eat, would you?"

"Sure." Janine replied, "I know a small deli near the edge of the Park."

"Lead the way." Diego replied and whistled. Diefenbaker took up a heel beside his master, trotting alongside as Diego attached his lead.

"So let me ask you something, Mr. Serrone..." Janine began.

"Just call me Diego."

"OK, Diego. Why did you choose this line of work?" Janine asked.

"You mean Border Patrol?" Diego asked.

"Yes." Janine asked.

"It was shortly after I got out of the Navy." Diego replied, "I was looking for work when September 11th

came about. I thought of about going back into the military for a while, but after I read a newspaper article

about the state of our borders, I decided to give Border Patrol a shot and I've been in the Southwest ever since."

"So you decided to chase illegal immigrants around?" Janine asked as they walked over to the deli, "Are those the bad guys you hoped to stop coming in?"

"They're not the bad guys. Lord knows, I understand their motives of wanting to come into this country." Diego replied, "But it's the guys who smuggle them in, the coyotes, those are the bad guys. Life is cheap for that group of scum..."

"What made you decide to go into search and rescue?" Janine asked.

"I remember one patrol when I was in the San Diego Sector, I found the body of a sixty year old man in the middle of the desert. He couldn't keep up with the group and they just left his ass out there." Diego replied, solemnly, "And he wasn't the only one. At least three more times I'd happen upon dying or dead migrants just abandoned out there by the traffickers. I decided I wanted to find these guys alive, at a point where they could be saved."

"So what about you, what's your story?" Diego asked, "What makes the secretary for a paranormal 'pest control organization' tick?"

Janine shot him a look. "Sorry, that's how you guys were described in the briefings I got." Diego replied.

"First of all, after working with these guys for seven years I'm pretty close to them." Janine replied, unsure quite how much to this federal agent knew, "And second of all I just love my job..."

"If your worried about this investigation Ms. Melnitz, I wouldn't be." Diego replied, "I'm not a fanatic intent on shutting you guys down. I think that the scientific research you guys conduct is legitimate even if I honestly don't think that ghosts exist."

"First you insist on me calling you Diego, but you call me Ms. Melnitz. Maybe you could return the favor and call me Janine." Janine replied.

"Sorry." Diego replied, "Janine. Anyway, I think your organization is a legitimate scientific company, even if it is trying to prove the impossible."

"Impossible?" Janine replied.

"Look, I'm a quarter Vietnamese on my mother's side, my maternal grandparents used to fill my ears with

all sorts of animist stories. About half of them contained references to _pratas_." Diego replied, "But that's all

they were, stories told to explain phenomenon they couldn't understand."

"Pratas?" Janine asked.

"Vengeful ghosts." Diego replied, "Or something like that."

"Believe me, Diego, there is nothing impossible about the paranormal. Dr. Spengler, Dr. Venkmen and Dr.

Stantz have written papers at length describing them." Janine replied.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with their work." Diego replied.

"Don't you remember any of those ghost stories that your grandparents told?" Janine asked.

"I remember that _pratas _supposedly haunt sites all over Vietnam." Diego replied.

"Don't you think its conceivable that these stories might have some basis in fact?" Janine asked.

"No." Diego replied, "In the times I've visited Vietnam as a boy and as a young man I can't say that I've seen, heard or felt the presence of a _prata_ or any of a half dozen different Vietnamese spirits."

"Well, if you're going to be hanging around us for long," Janine began, "be prepared to be shocked into believing."

Diego shrugged as their order arrived and the two began to eat their respective meals.

"So does the other three-quarters of your heritage have any ghost stories?" Janine asked.

"There are a few from the French side of my mother's family." Diego replied, "And in Argentina where my father's originally from the only ghost stories really come from the _Tierra del Fuego_ or other remote areas. Most Argentines are cosmopolitan, practical city people."

Diego paid the check when it came. "Thank you for lunch, it was a most interesting conversation." Diego replied.

---

Shortly after her lunchtime discussion with Diego, Janine headed back to the firehouse with the federal agent in tow. The Ghostbusters had already rested somewhat and gotten something to snack on. Ray was already loading the proton packs and ghost traps into Ecto-1, Winston was checking the car's oil and Peter was calibrating the PKE meter.

"So are you ready to go, Dr. Venkman?" Diego asked.

"Yeah." Peter replied, "So are you tagging along or are you bugging our gear?"

"I believe I'll follow along. Perhaps this case of yours may have a perfectly logical explanation. What I can't

see, hear or feel I'm almost positive that Diefenbaker can see, hear, feel, or smell." Diego replied as he and the others piled into the back seat of the car, while Janine went back to her desk.

"It's OK Slimer you can come out now." Janine began as the car left the garage.

Slimer came out of his hiding place. The refrigerator. Janine quipped, "I should have known that's where you'd go. You're lucky neither Agent Lumberg or Diego wasn't hungry."

Slimer gave Janine a quizzical look. "Slimer, he just asked that we call him Diego. He's actually sounds like a half decent fellow."

Slimer made a reply and Janine replied, "Slimer, first of all, I just met the guy. Second of all he's not really my type."

"Egon..." Slimer began.

At Janine's silence Slimer nodded. Janine let out a slight sigh, _Of all things. First we get Federal Agents trying to poke around our business and then I get psychoanalyzed by a green gluttonous ghost. _

---

The team reached the NYU campus after a couple sudden encounters with heavy traffic. The team entered the dormitory where Diego's files said that Miku Hinasaki lived. Peter knocked on the door and the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a slender framed young woman of Japanese descent, about nineteen years old, standing just over 5'5".

"Miku Hinasaki?" Diego asked.

"Yes." The woman replied, noticing that five men and a police dog were outside her room asked, "What's

this about?"

Peter shot Diego a look that said, "Let me handle this."

Diego nodded as he both felt and saw Diefenbaker give the usual warning of something amiss. He didn't growl, but his back arched and the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. Diego instinctively let his hand hover over his concealed Beretta 96D sidearm.

Egon began to scan around the apartment with the PKE Meter. There was a positive reading, very faint, but a positive nonetheless.

Miku glanced from face to face. Clearly these men were scientists, possibly government scientists, judging from the fact that one of them had a police dog with him. The one with the glasses and the strange looking scanning device must be able to see what she saw.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter asked Miku, noticing she was staring at a picture on the counter top, it was a picture of her, standing beside a slender, taller young man of Japanese descent.

"Boyfriend of yours?" Peter asked.

"No." Miku replied, "He's my brother, Mafayu."

Before Peter could ask another question, Miku began, "I wonder how long it's been since my brother and I started to see things other people can't see?"

"Peter, there's something here." Egon whispered. Ray prepared to reach for a ghost trap as Winston reached for his proton gun, keeping his eyes out for the signs of some poltergeist...

"No." Miku began, "Please, the spirit isn't evil..."

"OK then, what does it want?" Peter asked.

Miku replied, "She's warning me to stay away from the Himuro Manor, as she's always done to me and Mafayu."

"Himuro Manor?" Peter asked.

"It's a manor a few miles from Tokyo..." Miku began.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Peter replied, "After all, Tokyo's a few thousand miles away from New York and..."

"That's the problem. Mafayu has returned to Japan to study under Junsei Takamine, a famous novelist from Tokyo. Takamine-San left Tokyo with his editor Koji Ogata and a friend Tomoe Hirasaka to research a novel inspired by ancient events around the Himuro Manor. Mafayu left me a message saying he would be looking for them and he'd check back in a day or so." Miku began, "I haven't heard from my brother for nearly nine days."

"What else does the ghost say?" Peter replied.

"My_ mother_ fears for Mafayu's safety." Miku said, sadly.

"What does she fear, exactly?" Peter asked.

"She won't say, but she says he's in terrible danger. I must fly to Japan," Miku said, breaking out a credit card and heading towards her cellphone, plugged into a wall charger, "I must find him."

"Let's not be too hasty." Peter said, "Especially if this Himuro Manor is supposedly haunted."

"We can't solve this problem here, obviously." Winston said, "We're going to have to head to Japan to figure this all out..."

"I'll see what my superiors have to say." Diego replied, punching in a number on his cell phone. "Damn, got Lumberg's voice mail."

"If you can, come with us to our office." Peter said, "I think we can work something out, and maybe Janine can get us some discount tickets."

Miku nodded, "You'll help me?"

"Look, Miku," Ray interjected, "If there's ghosts involved we're definitely helping you out. That's our mission."

---

Hours later, at the Ghostbusters' firehouse Janine punched away at the keys on her computer keyboard, seeing if she could take care of tickets.

"Hey Diego," Peter asked, "Do you think you could see if the government would cover our expenses."

Diego cupped his hand over his cell phone's mouthpiece, "The way Lumberg sounds, very likely no."

"Look, Bill, we can't solve the matter here in New York." Diego replied, "What do you mean that's not negotiable...Damn it Bill, the situation has changed, another life is in jeopardy."

Diego cupped the phone mouthpiece again, "Make that a hell no Dr. Venkman."

"Look, Bill, that _is_ our problem, or going to be. I already said they can't solve the problem here. We're

going to have to investigate this Himuro Manor and..." Diego replied, "_Carajo_."

Egon shot Diego a look, "Watch your language."

"You speak Vietnamese, Egon?" Peter asked.

"That was Spanish, moron." Diego replied, "I'm half Argentinian."

"Either way, watch your mouth. There are ladies around here." Egon replied.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, Egon." Janine replied.

"I don't. My neighbors are Puerto Rican, and when they have arguments I've heard that word thrown around, and judging by their reactions I guessed it had to be a profanity."

"Bill..." Diego grumbled and then hung the phone up, "God damn it!"

"Well, now what? Are we just supposed to leave you behind..." Egon replied, hoping that was the case.

"The hell you are." Diego replied.

"Diego, will you watch your language, there are ladies present." Egon replied.

"Guys, I've got a flight to Japan booked, they're open for six people." Janine replied.

"Hmm, I'm supposed to be an observer for you guys and if you guys happen to have to fly to Japan, I guess I should happen to be along for the ride." Diego replied.

"Not so lucky ridding ourselves of pests are we." Egon replied.

Diego shot him a dirty look, "Define pest."

"Synonymous with the term parasite, something that clings to a host either serving no purpose at all or leeching life away." Egon replied.

"If you've got something to say, say it." Diego growled.

"I already have." Egon replied, "I don't think that its feasibly possible to guard a long stretch of border..."

"Alright, so now we're off insulting my line of work, huh." Diego replied, "Why don't we go outside and settle this the old fashioned way?"

"How infantile." Egon replied.

"Look in the mirror, Mr. Snide Commentator." Diego snapped back.

"Almost a whole day of flying with Egon and Diego stuck in the same place, _we_ may be ghosts by the time we reach Japan." Ray groaned.

"Guys, we only have room on the flight for six people, we're going to have to leave someone behind." Janine interjected from her desk, "And I don't think we want to leave Diego around here by himself so he can poke around the labs."

"That means five, because our government agent friend's gotta tag along." Peter replied, "Or we get Homeland Security all nice and pissed off at us."

"Miku's obviously got to go." Janine replied, "So we can only take four other people other than Diego and Miku."

"Janine," Ray said, "We'll need you to go."

"Why me?" Janine replied.

"Easy, Miku seems most comfortable with you." Ray replied, "I mean she's been staying around you the entire time she's been in this building."

"We also need someone who's good with the Containment unit." Winston replied, "And we can't really leave Egon behind, he's the best we have as far as equipment goes."

"And you're our best shot as far as proton guns go, so if we do mix it up with whatever haunts the Himuro Manor, we'll need you along." Peter replied.

"Ray, you'd be the best candidate to leave behind." Peter replied, "Next to Egon you're the most familiar with the containment unit."

"Alright." Ray replied.

Janine began to fill out all the required fields for their order. "We leave tonight for Tokyo." Peter replied after Janine printed the itinerary.

"And I'll go get Dief's crate from my truck." Diego replied, as he walked out back behind the building.

"Wait, the flea factory gets to go but I don't?" Ray protested.

"Unless you're willing to ride in a dog crate on the way over to Japan we can't take you, Ray." Peter replied, though he seemed less than willing to have a government agent and his K-9 partner along for the ride for the job, "Would you rather have Mr. Fed around here by himself screwing around with God knows what."

"He probably wouldn't know where to begin." Egon began.

"Shut up old man before I break your hip." Diego snapped.

"This is going to be a long flight, isn't it?" Winston groaned.

---

Hours later the team was in the air, flying from JFK International Airport to LAX, where they would wait a few hours before taking off and heading for Tokyo.

"Ouch!" Janine exclaimed as another beverage cart whacked her in the arm.

"Here," Diego said, from her right side, "Take my seat. That's about the third time that's happened to you."

"Are you sure?" Janine asked.

"Go ahead." Diego replied as he stood up and switched seats with Janine.

"Wow, I didn't know coyotes were capable of good manners." Egon said. _Bastard. And Janine's getting friendly with this guy?_

"You're lucky you're too far away for my fist to connect with your jaw." Diego replied.

"Diego! Egon! Kill each other later!" Winston groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You two are going to give me a heart attack before the end of this flight before I know it."

_Eighteen more hours of this? I'll probably go crazy and kill them both before this flight is over if they keep this up. _Winston thought.

"My offer for a standard border town ass kicking still stands." Diego replied frostily to Egon, "Just try insulting my line of work again."

Thankfully Janine and Winston were sitting between Egon and Diego in the aisle seat to prevent a physical confrontation between the two.

"Egon, try to be more civil. I'm not that happy that the government's poking around in our business either." Janine replied, "But don't take it out on Diego, he's actually not a bad person, he's just doing his job."

Before Diego could grin triumphantly, Janine whirled on him, "And you, mister, don't have to be so quick tempered about everything. So for goodness sake, and not to mention the sake of Winston's sanity, try to avoid killing each other during this flight."

Diego nodded sagely before tucking himself back into the book he had been reading.

"Peter," Winston said as he glanced over to the window seat, "I don't want to ask, but I will, what are you doing?"

Peter was currently thanking the flight attendant as she put a bottle of Ichibin beer onto his folding table. He was wearing the headset to watch the in flight movie. "I'm calculating the effects of a bottle, or maybe a few bottles, of Ichibin beer at thirty thousand feet."

"Peter, we're on the clock here." Winston said, "This is no time for getting drunk."

"Why not, we've got a few hours and besides the in flight movie is perfect for drinking. Beerfest is playing." Peter replied.

"Remind me to kill the bastards who created Broken Lizard productions." Winston grumbled to Janine, "Slowly and painfully."

"I'll pencil it in next to your appointment for killing both Diego and Egon." Janine replied with barely a hint of sarcasm.

Diego slid of the rather weathered brown A-2 flight jacket he was wearing and bunched it up at his side. Janine happened to see a shark tattooed inside Diego's right forearm. "I didn't know you see that many sharks in the Sonoran Desert." she remarked.

"No. I got this one when I was in the Navy. I used to be a Search and Rescue Swimmer, and strangely enough every time I got into our small boat we'd see a shark. The guys used to say that I always attracted sharks so I got this tattoo in response." Diego replied.

Peter began to drink the beer as he watched the movie. "Whoa, this Japanese beer is strong." Peter replied.

"I will not kill him. I will not kill him. I will not kill him." Winston groaned repeatedly as he switched seats with Miku to ride herd on Peter.

As the flight continued Janine turned to Miku and asked, "Where did you grow up?"

"Mafayu and I were born in Japan, just outside Tokyo until our father decided to move us to the United States. We settled in San Francisco." Miku replied.

"So what happened to your parents?" Janine asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

Miku's eyes took on a sad cast, "My father was an archaeologist, and he was overseas a lot. One day he just failed to return from a dig. Mother became increasingly depressed, she couldn't take it anymore and she finally hanged herself in our small garden. I found her shortly after."

"I'm so sorry." Janine replied.

"You didn't know. It was so long ago." Miku replied, "Since then Mafayu has always looked after me. He is all I really have in the world."

"Miku, we'll find him, safe and sound." Janine replied.

"I have a feeling that something terrible has happened. Something very powerful. A great darkness..." Miku replied.

"I'm not going to tell you not to worry, but I will tell you that despite the guys'...eccentric behavior they'll do everything they can to find and help Mafayu. I can't say as much for Diego, because I haven't worked with him..." Janine continued.

"I've never given up a rescue in my life." Diego replied.

"How many people have you saved?" Miku asked.

Diego replied, "That number isn't important. Search and Rescue isn't a numbers game, it isn't about splattering your name all over the headlines. Hell most of the guys in my unit wouldn't want the press attention anyway."

"It's a fair question Diego," Janine said, "Why are you avoiding it?"

Diego regarded Janine for a moment before his voice and his demeanor turned cold, "It isn't the ones you save that really stay with you, it's the ones you failed to save. It's the one who's remains you come across in the middle of the desert. It's the one who dies despite all the lifesaving efforts you've put into saving them. It's the ones that make you wonder if you could've done something different, picked up their scent trail sooner, found that one telling track, searched that one gully sooner."

"I'm sorry." Janine replied, feeling she'd run into a boundary she shouldn't have crossed.

"It's alright." Diego replied, "You didn't know."

Meanwhile in the cargo hold Diefenbaker barked at Slimer as the latter started munching on yet another plate of airline snacks.

Slimer made a few chittering remarks as if to say, "Be quiet you mutt."

"Roo woo woo woo!" Diefenbaker barked back as if to say, "I'll show you a mutt!!!"

Slimer wandered over to a glass bottle in the hold with some Japanese writing on it. It had the word 'Sake' written on it. It looked interesting as he floated over to it, popped the cork and began drinking. It felt like he had been kicked by a mule. Hard. A wide grin spread across his face as began to consume the sake...He just had to find some more of it.

Peter stood up from his seat. After a few drinks of Ichibin he had to use the lavatory. He lumbered down the aisle and opened the nearest door just in time to find a certain green ghost clinging to the toilet seat. Actually Slimer wasn't quite green. He was turning several different colors ranging from red, to blue, to orange, to yellow, and he definitely looked sick as anything.

"SLIMER!!!!!!!" Peter bellowed.

At the sound, Janine practically vaulted over Diego's lap, surprising the Border Patrol Agent as she ran over to the bathroom to try and do some damage control. She ran right into the stall where Peter was, bumping into him from behind. The space in the lavatory was rather small, so the two had less than a hair's-breadth between them.

"Slimer, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Janine asked before noticing the bottle clutched in Slimer's hand and the scent of rice wine.

"Oh no. Don't tell me we have to teach Spud about alcohol too." Peter replied.

"You're one to talk, Mister-I'm-Going-To-Drink-A-Beer every scene of Beerfest." Janine replied.

"Hey," said the voice of a flight attendant, "If you two are gonna have a mile high club in there, could you at least be a little quieter. Some people are trying to enjoy their flight."

"Do you have room for one more?" A male passenger said.

"SHUT UP!" Janine and Peter both shouted simultaneously as the latter tried to stand up and turn around, knocking Janine against the door.

"Peter!" Janine yelped with surprise, as they were practically chest to chest. Peter tried to disentangle himself from Janine only for the aircraft to take some sudden turbulence and for Slimer to vomit into the toilet. The jarring move caused Peter's right hand to wind up on Janine's breast.

"Yikes, sorry..." Peter said, turning red.

Janine was caught between knocking Peter out cold with a KO punch and getting out of that lavatory with as little embarrassment as possible. She instinctively scrambled backward only for her right hand to hit the lavatory door handle and the door to fly open with their combined weight. Janine fell over backward with Peter on top of her, his hand still in a fairly embarrassing place.

Slimer, though drunk and sick, knew to make himself scarce in a hurry.

Janine looked up, from her dazed state right at several flight attendants and passengers. "Uh, hi." Peter said.

Janine promptly slapped him in the face.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Sir, please stop banging your head into the wall." A stewardess began.

As he banged his head against the wall, leaving several dents Winston groaned, "I can't take it! I can't take it!"

"Talk about compromising positions." Diego said with a shrug.

"DIEGO SHUT UP!" Peter, Janine, and Egon all shouted simultaneously.

"I was right. This is gonna be a long flight." Winston groaned, as he grabbed a beer from a nearby beverage cart and started drinking it, "It's a less painful route to a headache...Why oh why do I get the feeling this is going to drive me into an alcoholic binge or a heart attack?"

---

TBC


	2. Into the Manor

Into the Manor

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: You'll see what exactly is sought in the Himuro Manor shortly. Yes, I was partially inspired by Eurotrip while writing the comic relief segment of this chapter.

---

The team arrived at the Tokyo Marriott where Janine had booked them two rooms. "Diego, can you and Egon go one night without killing each other?" Winston said, "For the sake of my sanity, please."

"I'll try." Diego replied as the group headed into the larger of the two rooms, where the four men and Diefenbaker and Slimer were staying, "By the way, thank you for finding a dog friendly hotel. Otherwise I'd have had to pull the government agent schtick or have had to call the Embassy."

"Diego for God's sake you and Egon going at it all twenty-some odd hours of the flight was almost cause for an international incident." Janine replied, "I swear if I roomed a Russian and a Chechen together there would be less conflict."

"Like you and Peter in the lavatory didn't almost cause an international incident." Diego replied.

The look Janine gave him would likely have incinerated Diego to a charred cinder with trace quantities of ash.

"A word of advice, my friend," Egon said, using the term friend sarcastically, "You don't want to get Janine riled up."

"Thanks for the advanced warning, _pendejo._" Diego replied.

"Diego can you go one moment without cursing in another language?" Winston groaned, "There are ladies present."

"He can't help it." Egon replied, "I guess they don't pay lawmen enough to be polite."

"Egon, in about five seconds you and I are about to decide this _mano y mano. Comprende?_" Diego replied, obviously irate as he went to his suitcase and started to unpack its contents.

"Whoa, are you preparing for World War III or something?" Peter asked, "What is that thing?"

Diego laid a police vest with several ceramic plates onto the bed, "Level Three body armor. This will stop a 7.62 rifle bullet."

Beside that he laid a pistol belt with a built in magazine pouch as well as a pouch that contained an expanding graphite police baton and a canister of OC.

"What's all this?" Miku asked.

"Drop leg tactical holster, the same one I carry on duty. I also carry an expandible baton and a canister of OC." Diego replied.

"OC?" Miku asked.

"It's basically a more concentrated form of pepper spray. This'll take the fight outta near anyone." Diego replied.

"You really know how to pack." Peter said, with a raised eyebrow.

"When you deal with high risk warrants, luck favors the prepared." Diego replied.

"Whatever, it's not going to work against ghosts." Egon replied.

"If such things even exist." Diego snapped back, "I'm gonna go give Dief a walk. It was a long flight for him."

"Anyway, I'm off to go get a massage." Peter replied, "It was a long flight and I'm all in knots."

"Peter, we have a job to do, we don't have time for you to visit a 'massage parlor'." Winston argued.

"Do you think your friend knows that 'massage parlor' is really a euphemism for a..." Miku said, blushing, not really wanting to say the word.

"Knowing Peter," Janine said, "He knows that already."

"Come on, Peter, quit screwing around." Winston replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in the morning and really revitalized." Peter said as he took a flyer from his pocket, "Club Vandersexx, Tokyo's hottest club. They say that this is a new Tokyo location, and that it started out in Amsterdam, the sex capital of Europe. If it's half as good as they say the Amsterdam location is, I've gotta check it out."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" Winston said, to no one in particular as the sounds of Slimer throwing up in the bathroom could be heard, the sake from the plane really didn't agree with him...

"Because it is." Janine replied, "We've got a job at a place we know nothing about, with a government agent, and to top it all off we have to deal with an adolescent-like teammate and a ghost who just discovered sake isn't his poison..."

"I'll help Slimer." Winston said.

---

Peter Venkman walked into the neon lit club and saw several of the most beautiful girls, both local and foreign, eyeing him with obvious interest. A Japanese woman with a very good blonde dye job approached him, with graceful and lithe strides, "Welcome to Club Vandersexx, where your every fantasy will be fulfilled...We cater to clients from all around the world, in our Amsterdam location. You've just arrived in time for our grand opening in Tokyo."

"It says I get a free t-shirt with the flyer?" Peter said.

"He's American." The Madame began, "How sad for you to grow up in a country that was founded by prudes, a country overwhelmed with crime and illiteracy, a country where a man is forced to make sex to only one woman at a time and one must learn the woman's name beforehand."

"It was horrible." Peter said.

"Well, you can come with me, and let the Vandersexx begin..." The Madame said, "And you can also have a free DVD of your experience, so you can live it over and over."

---

"So what did you want to talk about, Egon?" Janine said as she sat at the hotel bar.

"I don't trust him, Janine, and neither should you." Egon replied.

"You're still talking about Diego?" Janine replied, "Look, I'm not sure what the government wants with us, or why we've got the token Fed hanging around, but that doesn't mean I'm going out of my way to be nasty."

"I'm saying be careful. We don't know what exactly he was sent here to do." Egon replied.

"Look, I don't trust him too much either." Janine replied, "But he doesn't seem like a bad guy, so try to be decent to him."

"I'll be civil, but I still don't trust him. And I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with you befriending him..." Egon replied.

---

"Sometimes we find that our clients are so overwhelmed with the pleasure that they sometimes scream out nooo when really they mean yes..." The Madame said, as Peter lay on his back, shirt unbuttoned, with several lovely ladies caressing his shoulders, head, and limbs, "Which is why we have the safe word..."

"The safe word?" Peter asked.

"Until we hear the safe word we will not stop." The Madame said, as she handed him a folded slip of paper.

"Yeah, right, stop, OK..." Peter said as he lay back on the bed.

"We're going to start slowly, teasing you, with a little light erotic foreplay."

"Whee, oh yes ladies..." Peter began, not even realizing he was being handcuffed and shackled to the bed.

"On On Vandersexx!!!" The madame shouted. The girls walked out of the room as the lavish tapestries and paintings disappeared when the walls turned, revealing slate gray walls and floors. The madame tossed her kimono away, revealing the leather outfit of a dominatrix.

The Madame clapped her hands and two Japanese men, wiry and strong appeared from behind a false panel. "Hai! Hai! Hai!" They shouted.

The two men raised the bed, which turned out to be a metal frame.

"So are the girls coming back?" Peter asked.

"Administer the testicle clamps!" She shouted.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!"

"Huh, what? HEY!" Peter shouted as his trousers were torn away by the Madame.

The two Japanese men wearing embroidered headbands, loose fitting pants and loose fitting Japanese style shirts pushed a cart with a car battery and two very wicked looking electrodes. They closed the circuit and began to push the electrodes together, throwing sparks about in a shower.

"Safeword..." Peter began as he dug around his pocket, thankfully he could reach in and..."What is THAT!? That's not a word that's...Fluggen-klingen-kien...Fluggen...Ow! Ow...Ow...Ow...OW!!! FLUGGEN!!!!!"

---

"So do you think Peter's having a good time?" Miku asked.

"I'm sure he is." Janine replied, "I just hope he'll be rested for tomorrow, because I doubt he's sleeping at all."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's probably enjoying himself..." Miku began,

---

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ah...ooh...Fluggen-genshen-geisha!" Peter began.

"Did you say Fluggengenheimler?" The Madame asked.

"Yes! Yes! For the love of God Fluggengenheimler!" Peter began.

"Are you sure?" The Madame asked.

"Yes please." Peter replied.

"As you wish..." The Madame replied, "BRING ON THE FLUGGENGENHEIMLER!"

"Hai! Hai! Hai!"

"Uh oh!" Peter said as the Madame bent him over a table.

One of the two attendants put a strange looking backpack on and carried a long proboscis that terminated with an ostrich feather and three other indescribable implements. The other attendant tugged on a cord on the first one's back and the probe hummed to life as the first attendant tugged back on a lever.

"No no no no no, I didn't say Fluggengenheimler, I said uh, Fluggengengewohlen, Fluggengengerbolschta, Fluggegegenstedah...YEARRRGGHH!!!!!" Peter shouted.

---

_Sonoran Desert, 2005: Diego sipped at some water as he surveyed the broken terrain of the gully below. Diefenbaker had picked up the scent of the woman less than an hour after the team had rescued a severely exhausted migrant nearly dead from heat exhaustion in the 110 degree desert summer. The man was babbling incoherently about his wife, who had been with him when the coyote who had been paid to smuggle them across the border had simply abandoned them. _

_Diefenbaker barked again and gently took Diego's right hand in his jaws, leading him towards the gully's edge. Diego looked down and saw the twisted form of a human being at the bottom of the gully, almost forty feet below. He called out to the rest of his teammates as he began to set up an anchor and put on his climbing harness. He set up the dynamic climbing rope as Reese tied off the anchor and Larkin and Vargas were setting up the collapsible litter they would lower into the gully after Diego. __**She must have stumbled into the gully, after getting separated from her husband. **__Diego thought. _

_Diego bit back a curse of frustration, hoping he wasn't too late as he settled into the brake position against the canyon wall. He began to rappel down the wall of sandstone until he reached the bottom. It didn't seem likely that the woman survived the fall, but he wasn't going to just abandon her to rot in the Sonoran wilderness._

_Diego raced over the victim's side, removing himself from the climbing line. Blood flowed from a wound somewhere on her head. He expected that she was dead when he crouched down at her side. There was a pulse, but it was thready and erratic. _

_**She might have C-spine injury. **__Diego thought as Agent Reese rappeled into the canyon as well and headed over._

"_Possible C-spine injury." Diego said, "I've got labored breathing and an erratic pulse. Recommend we stabilize on site." _

"_Agreed." Reese replied as they helped the injured woman into the litter and placed a collar on her neck. _

_Diego began to stop the bleeding with gauze and medical tape as soon as he located the gash in the woman's hairline. The sound of a helicopter flying overhead could be heard as Vargas and Larkin began to raise the litter back to the top of the canyon. _

_Reese and Diego made it back to the top of the canyon in time to see the helicopter land and help the injured woman into the back. "I'm going in the bird." Diego announced and joined the paramedics as he jumped inside._

"_We'll meet you at the hospital for debrief." Reese replied._

_It was less than an hour after the helicopter lifted thunderously into the air that her pulse began to get even more erratic, and despite Diego's lifesaving efforts the victim died inflight. _

Diego sat up suddenly in bed, looking around the darkened room. Everyone was still asleep. As if sensing his owner's distress, Diefenbaker sat up as well from the foot of the bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs, Diefenbaker in tow, where he went for a long walk until breakfast time.

---

"Someone burned the midnight oil." Janine remarked, as Diego headed into the lobby, with Diefenbaker trotting at his heels.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Winston asked.

"No, I haven't." Diego replied.

It was just then that Peter came into the lobby, walking with his feet oddly splayed apart, wearing a black t-shirt with the word Vandersexx written on it.

"How was your night?" Janine asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter replied.

"You had to have had a good time." Diego replied.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Peter replied.

"At least you got something out of the deal." Winston replied.

"Oh yeah, the free t-shirt..." Peter replied.

"That's all?" Diego asked.

"Like you could do any better." Egon remarked snidely.

"Diego, Egon, we don't need a scene in the lobby." Winston replied.

"I wasn't the one putting dents in the wall of the airplane." Diego remarked.

"I DID NOT CREATE A SCENE ON THE PLANE!!!" Winston shouted.

"No, you're creating one here in the lobby." Diego replied.

"Guys, we really need to get started on the job." Janine replied.

---

Several hours later: "I will go no further." The cab driver, a lean, older fellow, began.

"I'll give you more than the fare." Janine replied.

"No. No. No. I won't accept it. I will go nowhere near this cursed Manor." The man replied, clearly terrified, "Remember no others would even take you here when you even mentioned the Himuro Manor..."

He turned towards Miku, and spoke in Japanese, "Forget your brother, forget his friends, they are gone and you can do nothing for them..."

"I cannot abandon him, he is all that I have left..." Miku replied.

"I can go no farther." The old man replied, "This place has received few visitors over the years. Those that visit never return..."

"We'll be careful." Janine replied.

"I still cannot drive any further." The man replied, "We are tempting the will of the _kami_ as is, by even being here."

"The _kam_i?" Diego asked.

"Shinto gods, basically." Egon replied, "Simple enough for you."

"Diego, we don't have time for you and Egon to fill this cab with enough hostility and testosterone to start World War III." Janine replied.

"The manor is about a kilometer up the road." The man continued, "I will pray for your safety...For you will need the help of the _kami_ where you are headed."

---

After a long walk to the Manor the team walked through the front door. Diefenbaker started to growl, a low, sputtering sound. "Easy. What's gotten into you, boy?" Diego asked.

Slimer melted out of Janine's backpack and started to whimper.

"What the hell is that?" Diego began.

"One of those ghosts that you believe 'doesn't exist'." Egon replied.

"Guys..." Miku began and the team as one turned towards the foyer, dimly lit by a few scant lamps.

There was a hallway to the left and a staircase to the right. Hanging from a rope where the hallway met the foyer was an old style camera, similar to one manufactured of the late nineteenth or early twentieth centuries.

Diego reached under the tail of his shirt and extracted the Beretta 96D sidearm, placing his thumb on the safety catch. He checked the chamber, seeing that there was a .40 caliber round in the chamber.

"There's something evil here..." Miku began. Just then heavy beams appeared and barred the main door and heavy ropes appeared around the windows, trapping the team inside the manor.

At this, Egon, Peter, and Winston drew out their proton guns and Janine half dragged Miku behind them, keeping her out of their fields of fire.

"That's my mother's camera! Mafayu took it with him when he left! He must be here!" Miku began.

"Miku, wait! We have no idea what we're dealing with!" Diego shouted, as Miku ran towards the hall.

Miku grabbed the camera suspended from the rope just then. As she did so a ghost appeared behind her, the ghost of a man, in the garb of an eighteenth century Japanese civilian, his arms pinioned to his side by ghostly ropes. She didn't see the spectre as it approached, but Diego did.

"Get down!" Diego shouted, shoving Miku behind him and squeezing a round off from his gun. The bullet passed through the ghost and into the nearest wall.

Miku turned, horrified, as the ghost slammed into Diego. Diego felt his limbs go cold, as if he'd fallen under thin ice. He felt his heartbeat slow, his eyes rolling into his head, his vision growing disfocused. Miku raised the camera in her hands...

"Do something!" Peter shouted, "The thing's killing him."

"We might hit Miku." Winston replied.

Miku hit the shutter button and there was a click and a flash. The ghost began to shriek as it vanished into the camera.

"What was that?" Diego remarked, "How the hell? What the hell?"

Diego was unnerved. Something that couldn't be stopped by bullets, something that made his body armor the equivalent of tin foil. Something that all his law enforcement training and experience was incapable of defeating.

"That was a ghost, Mr. Border Cop." Egon remarked.

"It's safe to assume something got to Mafayu while he was in here." Diego replied.

"So you just want to give up?" Egon said.

"I've never given up a rescue in my life." Diego replied, "I have no intention of starting now."

"What? How?" Miku asked, as she stared at the camera in her hands that she held in her hands, the one that imprisoned the malevolent spirit.

"Guys!" Janine shouted.

A ghostly apparition appeared just then. It was that of a young woman in a kimono, but behind her, sprouting from her back was a multi-headed serpentine demon. Diego turned his weapon towards it, simultaneously shoving Janine out of the line of fire.

"Diego you can't kill a ghost!" Egon snapped, "That's the very nature of being dead!"

"What do you expect me to do, whimper and cower?" Diego replied.

Slimer remarked something to the effect of, "That's not a bad idea."

Peter, Egon, and Winston turned their proton guns on the ghost almost simultaneously and began to fire their weapons. The spirit shrieked angrily and Winston threw a ghost trap underneath the spirit. The ghost was absorbed into the trap.

"Pheww." Diego remarked.

Just as he spoke the trap vibrated violently, actually leaping off the ground repeatedly before bursting open and revealing its lethal cargo. The spirit flew from the trap heading towards Janine. It snatched her up and bore her away.

"Damn it!" Peter groaned, "Now we really can't leave, the damn ghost's got Janine and this place is huge. We don't even know where to begin."

"This is your fault, Diego." Egon said, "If we hadn't replaced Ray with you, we wouldn't have a useless body."

"You're about to become a useless body if you don't shut your trap." Diego replied.

"Guys, can you please save the blame game and killing each other for AFTER we find Janine!" Winston shouted.

"That's if we find Janine." Peter replied, "I hate to say it guys, but we don't know where to look. And that ghost didn't appear on the PKE meter at all. There's practically no way to find her."

"That's where you're wrong." Diego replied, picking up Janine's scarf from the ground, "Diefenbaker, come here boy..."

"Roo woo..." Dief replied and sniffed at the scarf in Diego's hand.

"Great, Janine's fate is in the hands of a short fused Border Patrol agent with a dog..." Egon replied.

"I'll have you know we've had more than our share of successful rescues." Diego replied as Diefenbaker sniffed the ground, following the scent trail.

Diefenbaker lead them into a darkened room in the Rope Hallway. Diego extracted his flashlight and turned it on. A glowing pair of eyes appeared.

"Get down on the ground! Get down on the ground!" Diego commanded sharply, using his law enforcement training.

The creature ran towards them and Diego fired four rounds at the thing before it turned away and disappeared through a wall.

"What the hell was that?" Diego asked.

"You're asking me? It wasn't like any ghost I've ever seen." Peter replied.

"That was useless." Egon replied, "You can't kill a ghost."

"Ghosts don't leave blood trails..." Diego remarked, as he pointed his flashlight at a thick, tar-like fluid left where the creature had been running towards him, "Or at least I think it's blood..."

Diefenbaker sniffed at the strange liquid and growled. Egon stepped back.

"What's the matter, afraid of dogs?" Diego remarked snarkily.

"I think he's found the scent trail..." Diego continued.

"Diego, we're trying to find Janine, not whatever you just gunned down." Peter replied.

Egon began to take a sample of the liquid, it was about the consistency of oil, almost pitch-like. He would test it later.

"So where does Diefenbaker say Janine is now?" Peter asked.

Diefenbaker sniffed the air again, leading them out into the hallway. "MAFAYU!" Miku shouted, as she ran towards her brother, standing in the dining area, contemplating something.

"Miku, wait!" Diego shouted, racing after her with the rest of the team in tow.

A long, ghostly arm nearly snagged Miku, missing her by millimeters. Had Diego not caught her 'round the waist and tossed her out of the line of fire she would have been grabbed.

Miku aimed the camera at the ghost as she scrambled back to her feet. It was of a man with exceedingly long arms, "My child! My child!" The ghost chanted.

Miku snapped the shutter closed and the ghost vanished into the camera as if caught by a ghost trap. Shortly after Miku jerked back as if electrified.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked, after helping her to her feet.

"Guys. It's the strangest thing. There's so much pain, so much angst and emotion in this house. I can feel it coming in from everywhere." Miku replied, "Even the spirits that attack us are its victims..."

"So you can somehow sense their stories?" Diego asked.

"It's weird. Every time I photograph one of them and trap it in the camera, it's like their story gets told to me in an instant." Miku replied.

"So what's the story?" Diego replied.

"The first ghost, the Bound Man, was a sacrificial victim, but to what I don't know." Miku replied, "Some dark rituals were held here."

"And if we don't find Janine, she'll be next." Peter replied grimly, "So what else is new."

"The long armed ghost lost his child to another ritual. He seeks her through the Manor and..." Miku's voice trailed off.

"What now?" Diego began, following her line of sight.

"Mafayu?" Miku shouted as she ran.

"Watch out! It's a trap!" Diego shouted, as he caught up to Miku in a few strides and shoved her bodily out of the way of a pair of glowing eyes. Diego fired several rounds towards the glowing eyed creature as it leapt towards him, drop kicking him in the torso before vaulting upward and grabbing hold of the railing of the second floor and disappearing.

"That was no ghost." Diego said, triumphantly, "It was something else, just like that glowing eyed thing I shot earlier."

"You might want to avoid shooting up the Manor too much." Egon said, indicating several bullet holes in the wall, "You seem to be attracting everything spirit related towards our position."

"For the record I may have to justify every round fire in the report I write." Diego replied.

"Woo woo woo..." Diefenbaker began, he had picked up Janine's trail, and the bickering humans weren't paying any attention. He strode over to Diego and gently took his left hand in his jaws and tugged.

"What is it boy?" Diego replied. The dog sniffed at the ground and began to head towards a fireplace. "Sounds like he's found Janine's trail again." Diego began.

Just then the dander on Diefenbaker began to rise. "What now?" Egon asked.

"Shh. He senses something." Diego replied.

"I sense it too. A sense of obligation...its almost like a child obeying her parents..." Miku began

"Here...Here is where you want to go..." a faint voice of a child said.

Standing before the group was a small girl in a white kimono. "Who are you?" Diego asked.

"I am Kirie, I live in this house...follow me..."

"Should we?" Peter began.

"If it means finding Janine, yes." Egon replied.

Dief barked and pointed with one paw in the same direction Kirie was leading the group. "I guess we follow the kid." Diego remarked.

"What was your first clue?" Egon remarked, "Ow!"

"Will you two quit arguing like two hyperactive cranky preschoolers." Winston replied, cuffing Egon in the back of the head, "Janine's life is at stake."

"Right." Diego replied as they headed into the fireplace, only to see Kirie vanish.

"Oh that's just great!" Peter remarked, "Disappear only to...HEY!"

Peter yelped just as Miku pushed him aside. Dangling before them was the same young woman in the kimono, with the malevolent serpentine spirits on her back.

Slimer immediately ducked behind the nearest person, which happened to be Diego. The Federal agent aimed his Beretta at Kirie, even if he knew it would be ineffective to say the least. "Coward." Diego grumbled.

Slimer replied something to the effect, "Nothing personal, you just happen to be the closest thing to hide behind."

Peter, Egon, and Winston fired their proton guns at the specter. It shrieked loudly as the energy ripped into it and Diego grabbed a ghost trap off of Peter's gear, flinging it under the spirit and activating the trigger mechanism. The ghost disappeared into the trap and Diego breathed a sigh of relief. This only lasted for a milisecond. The trap shook again as the spirit escaped and fled into the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Peter said, "That was one of our stronger ghost traps."

"Look out!" Miku shouted as a ghostly head appeared, heading their way. It was the head of a woman, her face frozen in a death mask showing her last terrifying moments of horror.

Miku aimed the strange camera at the creature and there was a click as she engaged the shutter. Shortly after she did that she began to feel woozy, like being slugged in the stomach and becoming drunk on a shot of whiskey simultaneously.

"Miku?" Diego asked, "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know." Miku replied, "It's got something to do with this camera, I think. Every time I photograph a spirit, it's like I know their story...That ghost was a woman beheaded by the head of the Himuro family..."

"You'd better photograph less spirits." Diego observed and the Diefenbaker took his handler's free hand in his jaws and began to pull him towards the hallway.

"I think he's got Janine's trail again." Diego replied as he headed down the hallway.

"Then let's quit dicking around and find her." Peter replied sourly.

---

TBC


End file.
